


Daisy

by ourdesertrose



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, One Shot, Romance, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-07
Updated: 2015-08-07
Packaged: 2018-04-13 09:28:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4516626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ourdesertrose/pseuds/ourdesertrose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tenten doesn’t typically spend time worrying. Worrying occupies the mind and slows down processes and causes unintended troubles. However, as she waves the stick around in frustration, the pink plus sign still emanates. And she starts to worry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Daisy

Daisy

Tenten doesn’t typically spend time worrying. Worrying occupies the mind and slows down processes and causes unintended troubles. However, as she waves the stick around in frustration, the pink plus sign still emanates. And she starts to worry.

“You’ve got to be fucking kidding me!” She screeches from her spot on the toilet, pants still pulled down.

“Tenten? Are you alright?” Neji’s voice from outside is heard.

Panicked, Tenten yanks her pants up in a clumsy manner and hits her elbow on the counter, dropping the stick. It causes her to yelp once more.

“Te-“

“I’m fine!” She cuts Neji off immediately, feeling her heart beat rapidly, pounding against her ribcage. 

She’s been in the bathroom for fifteen minutes, obviously garnering suspicion from Neji. She never thought she’d actually be pregnant but it makes her feel better to check when her period comes a little late because that prevents worrying.

After washing her hands she sets two fingers against the side of her neck, checking her pulse. It’s still too quick. Neji will notice immediately, she thinks.

They’re about to leave for a mission. Tenten cannot afford to have such thoughts occupying her mind. It’s immensely distracting, and she’s concerned with the fact that she doesn’t want to get an abortion but cannot have a child- Neji’s child.

“I’m just going to wait outside,” Neji continues. “Hurry up, though. We need to leave for the mission by noon.”

His voice only increases her heart rate. They weren’t dating necessarily. Although, between them, they knew how they felt for each other. A few awkward kisses and lingering touches on and off missions is all it takes. Tenten thinks that she loves him. It’s the third time they have sex- even though they agreed not to do it after the second time.

Tenten washes her face and worries about Neji’s disappointment if he finds out. She somehow feels it’s her fault, even though they both agreed. This only creates more worry.

“It’s his dick,” she mutters in annoyance, drying her face with a towel.

Still, blaming him doesn’t ease her sense of guilt.

After tying her hair up and adjusting her clothes, she breathes deeply. I just have to make it through this mission, she thinks, and then I can deal with this.

She leaves the bathroom of her apartment and walks down the grimy stairs to the first floor. Outside, Neji waits for her leaning against the wall.

He’s wearing his usual attire for missions, brown hair framing his concerned face, and falling on his crossed arms.

“What’s wrong?” He asks. “You’re always punctual. I’ve never had to go up to remind you.”

His raised eyebrow pisses Tenten off.

“I didn’t forget,” she hisses. “I had to take care of something.”

“You know I don’t like it when we’re late, Tenten. Lady Tsunade expects us to be-“

“There was literally blood soaking through my pants and dripping all over the bathroom, Neji,” Tenten interrupts, waiting to see his reaction. “I wanted to save you the pain of menstruation, but since you insist, I’ll tell you that I’m on my period and the blood soaked through my clothes.”

Tenten almost forgets about her previous crisis because of the hilarious expression produced from Neji’s face. It’s not horror, but it certainly looks frightened and confused.

He nods his head, eyes closed.

“Very well, then,” he continues. “Let’s depart.”

They meet Lee and Guy-sensei at the gate, whom are both very concerned with the fact that Neji and Tenten are late.

“Don’t tell me you guys were…” Lee trails and continues with a whisper. “Exploring your youth.”

Tenten punches him in the shoulder.

She doesn’t think she’ll make it through this mission, even if it is B-ranked. Lee goes on for the next five minutes trying to guess what they were doing because the idea of Neji being late is out of the question.

“Obviously you two must’ve-“

“Let’s get going,” Neji interrupts. “We don’t have much time anymore.”

He glances at Tenten, obviously sensing her growing discomfort. She looks down at the ground, unable to keep eye contact with his pale, lavender irises, knowing that a mass of cells, with his DNA, attached itself to her uterine wall.

They exit Konoha, running at a moderate pace. It’s nowhere near tiring, but Tenten’s mind is already exhausted with her concerning thoughts. She also notes that Neji keeps looking at her, which doesn’t help.

He knows something is wrong, and he will pursue the reason until he finds out.

“Fucking Hyuuga’s,” she mutters under her breath after catching the look of his concerned byakugan-activated face, which is a distorted look, really.

They are assigned to quell disturbances in a village that seems to be attacked by some rebel group- possibly among it’s own inhabitants.

It takes half a day to arrive at the village, and when they do they’re not warmly welcomed. It’s raining and everyone is in a bad mood, which irritates Tenten the most.

They think they’re having a bad day, she thinks, but they know nothing.

The village is small and grimy, along with all of its people. It’s remarkably unpleasant.

“You see this,” a villager complains. “Someone’s been taking all of my chickens. How am I supposed to make any money with some rascal doing this?”

He then goes on to grumble about how Tenten’s squad isn’t doing anything, even though they’ve been there less than an hour and are still gathering information.

“Maybe you should shut the hell up, and let us do our job,” Tenten snaps in annoyance.

The man recoils in shock, the dirt flowing down his face with the raindrops.

“She did not mean that,” Lee interjects. “Right, Tenten? We’ll be on our way to gather more information!”

The squads walks away from the disagreeable man, and Neji shoots Tenten a glare. Lee and Guy say nothing, fearing Tenten’s wrath. 

“What’s wrong with you?” Neji demands in a hushed whisper when Lee and Guy are up ahead. “I’ve never seen you act like this.”

Tenten glances over at him. The water streams through his long hair, causing it to cling to the side of his face, his shoulders, his arms. The wet shirt sticks to his chest. Droplets of water flow over the bridge of his nose and his lips.

He seems rough now, but Tenten knows the softer side.

 

“Tenten,” he whispers gently.

They’re both exhausted and bruised from their previous mission, which nearly caused them to lose their lives. They weren’t surprised, as they are ninjas and ready to give their life. But it puts them in a strange mood.

“I thought you were dead,” he continues in hushed tones.

They sit on her bed. He walked her up to her apartment, but neither of them wanted to separate.

“I know,” she remarks. “That was close.”

He’s leaning close to her, their fingers nearly brush on her sheets, and Tenten’s hair is slowly falling out of her buns. Something in his eyes frightens her. They’re soft, softer than she’s ever seen them.

She knows they agreed not to do anything anymore, deciding it could affect their team. But something is so intimate when they’re together, and right now she can feel the heat of his body and the temptation of his hands.

“I saw that hit to your back,” Neji starts. “It seemed bad.”

Before Tenten can reassure him that she’s fine, his hand moves to just below her shoulder, and she cringes, eyes tightly shut.

“There?” Neji wonders, shifting to meet her gaze.

Tenten quietly nods while Neji raises her shirt, earning a surprised reaction. Her breath hitches.

“Is this fine?”

“Yeah, of course,” Tenten quickly remarks, trying to seem cool and taking the rest of the shirt off, revealing her bandages around her chest underneath.

It’s not like he’s never touched her bare skin before, but something feels different, more heated and more gentle than ever.

Neji touches the spot with his fingertips and reaches with his other hand into a pouch at his waist. He rubs healing ointment between his fingers before applying it to the wound just above the bandages wrapped around her chest and back.

“It’s okay,” Tenten says. “You don’t have to do that.”

“I’m just making sure you’re okay,” Neji says with an unreadable expression.

Tenten melts, reaching out for a hug. She wraps her arms around his shoulders, whispering that she’s okay.

Neji’s arms encircle her waist, and she leans into his chest.

There’s a pause between them, nothing heard except for their silent breathing. And then Neji kisses her neck. Tenten subconsciously leans into it and tugs on his sleeve to pull him closer.

She falls back into her pillows while he hovers over her, his long hair brushing her cheeks and neck. One hand cups her chin and the other is woven through her hair pressing against the bed.

Tenten is scared because she’s never wanted anyone more than she wants him right now. She’s also scared because all rational thought has been abandoned, and she’s a mess underneath him.

“Tenten, look at me,” Neji murmurs.

Tenten meets his gaze, his lavender eyes pouring into her soul.

“Is this okay?”

Tenten nods

“Good.”

He dips down and kisses her. Tenten catches his bottom lip and allows her hands to rest on Neji’s arms near her head. It’s agonizingly slow, but she kind of likes it.

In this situation she’s embarrassed to think she would do anything he says at this moment. They don’t say “I love you”, but every moment screams it. The way Neji caresses her face, how his eyes hold no strain, how she melts easily in his arms.

Vulnerable, Tenten thinks. However, she does nothing to counteract it. She lets Neji take over.

The sex is slow, hot, and undeniably emotional. With every thrust Neji pays more attention to Tenten, kissing her forehead, holding her hand, whispering in her ear. She thinks she’s going to die.

 

 

Tenten stares back at Neji.

“It’s the period,” she remarks. “I’m just not feeling well.”

Neji brushes his wet hair behind his back, byakugan still activated. His stare suggests he doesn’t believe her but he doesn’t argue.

“Would you like to lie down and take a break?” He suggests.

Tenten’s brows flatten, and her mouth hardens.

“Is that how weak you think I am?” She questions. “It’s fine. Nothing I haven’t dealt with before.”

Lie. Lie. Lie.

Thinking about her intimacy with Neji only brings Tenten more pain. She thinks about a beautiful future with Neji and a child and a home with lovely flowers. She’s only twenty-two years old, though, and she thinks Neji will undoubtedly hate it.

“Well, alright,” Neji agrees. “Let’s just focus on the mission.”

Focus isn’t easy for Tenten, but at least the mission is a distraction. She’s obviously annoyed because Neji continues to look perfect when he’s completely drenched, Guy and Lee are out of control with enthusiasm for such a stupid mission, and she’s fucking pregnant.

In the end, the mission finishes early. There aren’t any rebel ninjas raiding the village. It is simply a dispute between the owner of chickens and the gardener, who is upset by the chickens ruining his plants by trespassing. The conflict between the two men caused turmoil among the entire village.

“This is so stupid,” Tenten mutters.

Neji nods in agreement.

“Definitely not worth the B-rank.”

After the two men come to a slight agreement, Team Guy takes their leave.

 

 

When the long trek back is over, Neji approaches Tenten as she enters her apartment complex.

“May I speak with you?” He asks.

Tenten pauses, emotionally wrecked and physically tired from the cold rain and travel.

“Sure,” she finally responds, allowing him to follow her up to her apartment.

He closes the door behind them.

“Listen,” he begins. “I know something is up.”

Tenten looks at him. They’re both still soaked and cold, hair dripping and skin tingling. She sneezes.

“I should grab you a towel,” Neji responds, pausing the conversation to Tenten’s relief.

Before Tenten can say anything, he enters her bathroom. She leans against her dresser, simply wishing she could just take a hot shower instead of using a useless towel.

“Tenten.”

Neji’s voice sounds different. It sounds unsure, surprised, confused…

Tenten gasps. She left the-

Neji emerges from her bathroom, holding the pregnancy test between his thumb and index finger. Tenten backs into the dresser and falls down in surprise, gasping.

“Neji, I-“ She cant get words out, only empty air. Tears stream from her eyes down her cheeks, uncontrollably.

He wasn't supposed to find out!

There’s silence apart from Tenten’s silent sobs. Neji approaches quietly, and he bends down to the ground so he’s eye level with her. Gently, he pulls her chin upwards so she faces him, her eyes and cheeks red and puffy. With his thumb, he wipes her tears and then pulls the back of her head forward so he can kiss her forehead.

“Tenten,” he whispers, lips touching her ears. “It’s going to be okay.”

Shaking, Tenten stops avoiding eye contact and looks at him. There it is- the softness in his eyes. 

“Neji, I’m sorry.”

Neji tilts his head, now seated on the ground with Tenten between his legs facing him.

“Sorry for what? It’s not your fault Tenten,” he assures her. “I’m equally at fault. This is a process that takes two.”

“I know. I just…didn’t want you to find out,” Tenten admits.

“You think I’d be mad?” Neji wonders.

Tenten shifts her gaze away.

“I just don’t want to ruin your life.”

Neji’s eyebrows furrow. 

“How could you say that, Tenten?” He asks. “That’s nonsense. Would you plan to get an abortion without me knowing? Or end up going through with it and suspiciously having a child with the quite obvious Hyuuga traits?”

“I don’t know what I would do!” Tenten raises her voice. “I don’t know what I’m going to do.”

Neji’s eyes soften, and he pulls Tenten’s head into his chest while he leans against the bed frame on the ground.

“Tenten, I will respect whatever choice you make,” he says. “It’s your body. Just let me know what’s going on. I will not judge you for you decision. I would just like to know.”

Tenten feels his heartbeat. The rate isn’t much faster than normal. It’s calming.

She presses more into him.

His fingers lace with her fingers.

“I love you,” she whispers as quickly as possible.

“Sorry, I didn’t catch that,” Neji remarks.

Tenten doesn’t need to see his face to know he’s smirking. Her face still rests on his chest, but her hand slaps his shoulder.

“It’s alright, Tenten,” Neji replies, bending his head so his lips press against her neck. “I love you, too.”

Tenten swears that she cannot breathe at this moment. Neji loves her. Neji loves her. She can’t process anything. Suddenly, the thing in her stomach feels less like a curse and more like a blessing.

“Then, you wouldn’t mind if we…”

“Of course not,” Neji slowly answers, his breath against her temple. “However, if you do that I shall not allow you to continue on any missions.”

“I know.”

“And we will be stuck together,” Neji continues.

Tenten looks up at him.

“Maybe that’s not so bad,” she says slowly with a small smile.

A smirk plays at Neji’s lips.

“Maybe,” he utters.

They sit comfortably in each other’s arms, Neji playing with Tenten’s hair, which is free of her buns, and Tenten stroking Neji’s other hand.

Finally, Tenten says, “You know Neji, if it’s a girl we should name her Daisy.”

And they did.

 

A/N: Finally I uploaded a long-needed NejiTen one-shot. Possibly more to come??? Haha, I was a little inspired because my boyfriend and I were talking about what we would name a kid if we ever had a baby and the only name we agreed on was Daisy. Lol I thought it was cute.


End file.
